Jumanji: IRL
by QueenFancy
Summary: He let out a gasp unfit even for him, and dropped the hammer as Bravestone towered over all four of them. He could not believe his eyes and the first thing he thought of, which he unknowingly said out loud, was "What the hell?"
1. Chapter 1

Hi all. I'm kinda new here and it took me quite sometime just to figure out how to add author notes. Anyway, here's a story I've been imagining since watching Jumanji 2017. I felt sorry for Bethany and this started out as a romance fic but I figured it would be more fun to include the rest of the gang. Please be kind with reviews, I'm new to fanfic writing. I will appreciate comments and suggestions. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jumanji.

* * *

With a hammer in hand, Fridge looked to his newfound group of friends for approval before he proceeds to destroy the video game that changed their once normal lives. Just as he was about to hit this cursed thing with his hammer, smoke rose from the game. Green smoke. He held his hammer tightly, bewildered and unsure if he should continue what was planned as if the smoke meant something terrible was about to happen.

His concern was immediately answered when the smoke cleared and before his eyes stood none other than Dr. Smolder Bravestone. He let out a gasp unfit even for him, and dropped the hammer as Bravestone towered over all four of them. He could not believe his eyes and the first thing he thought of, which he unknowingly said out loud, was "What the hell?"

Hearing this brought Spencer out of his momentary daze. He shook his head as if to clear his mind and attempt to analyse the situation. Standing there, in front of him was the man he once had been, in all his smoldering intensity. How this is happening, he had no idea. Before he could formulate all the possible theories, they were enveloped, yet again, in green smoke.

Bethany instinctively covered her nose as she waved her free hand in front of her in an attempt to reach out to her friends. The smoke-turned-fog has become thick very quickly and all her eyes could see was green. "What is going on?" She tentatively took one step forward but not before stumbling against someone and losing her balance, fell to her bottom. "Sorry!" came the voice of someone she didn't think she'd ever hear again. She looked up to see his hand reaching out to her. "Are you alright?" the smoke cleared to reveal the face of the man she didn't think she'd ever see again. "Oh my god. Alex?"


	2. Chapter 2

He took a step closer, a wave of confusion passed his features before saying, "I don't believe so. Last time I checked, I'm Seaplane McDonough." He reached for her hand and helped her up as she furrowed her brows in puzzlement. Awkward silence settled between them and before long, the fog started to dissipate.

Turning his head, Seaplane surveyed his new surroundings, bewildered at the thought of being somewhere apparently not in Jumanji. He noticed in the corner of his eye, the figure of a woman in karate stance and recognition was evident in his eyes. Bethany followed his gaze to find Ruby Roundhouse in full-on defence mode. She was looking around as if assessing the situation she's in before spotting the two of them. She relaxed after seeing Seaplane and walked to their direction, "where are we?"

"Is that you, Roundhouse?" The figure of a man materialized from what remained of the fog, carrying a backpack. "Oh thank god I'm not alone in this wretched place! I can't believe this is happening. Where's prof and Bravestone? You know, we really need a map. At least we got you, Seaplane. If things take a turn for the worse, let's have some of your margarita shots." Ruby just rolled her eyes at him and he would have noticed if he hadn't realised the presence of a female stranger. "Who're you?"

What remained of the fog quickly disappeared, like steam dissolving into the air, and before Bethany could speak, she spotted Martha and the rest of her friends. "We're here, guys!" She called out, waving her hand. "Prof, Doctor!" Seaplane and his group met them halfway, relief taking over his features. "Are you guys alright? Other than being utterly confused, we're all fine here."

"We're clearly not in Jumanji and the kids here confirmed that." Bravestone looked to Spencer expectantly, as if asking him to explain what he knew. "W-well, as I was telling Dr. Bravestone and Professor Shelly, you guys are in our world."

"Just what the heck does that mean?" Finbar couldn't help but interrupt, tightly gripping his backpack. "It means," Fridge, having long recovered from his mental shock, "you came out of Jumanji and into our world. We have different worlds, but for some reason, you're here and none of us knows why."

"He's right," added Spencer, "we should probably find the crystal first." Bravestone was clearly surprised at the mention of the crystal. Professor Shelly voiced out his concern, "How do you know about that?"

Martha, stepping forward, "you'll be surprised how much we know. We once saved Jumanji so you guys can trust us. I don't think now is the time for discussion though. Spence is right, we should find the crystal." The rest of the group agreed and Fridge turned to look behind them when he noticed the place where he left the video game is now empty. Frantically, he started searching for the video game instead and when he could not find it anywhere, he said "Guys… I can't find the game."

"What game?" Bravestone asked. "The game where you guys came from. Jumanji." Fridge replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"That's not good news, Fridge. It was just there, wasn't it?" Panic was evident in Bethany's voice as she looked to Fridge expectantly. "Without it, how are they gonna get back inside?" said Martha. "I have no idea where it went, okay? It couldn't have just magically grown wings and crawled off somewhere! I left it exactly at this spot right here," Fridge points to the empty spot beside him. "So, we can't seem to find the crystal and now we've lost this.. um.. game which, you're saying" Professor Shelly briefly looked at Martha "is where we came from." Martha slowly nodded. "I don't know exactly what this implies but I think we're basically doomed." The professor concluded.

"Think, think, think." Spencer murmurs to himself, eyes glued on the ground, as he unconsciously brings his thumb up to his mouth and start biting his nails. His panic didn't go unnoticed by Bethany and she stepped up to offer an idea. "Why don't we all sit down, first. I think we're getting too anxious to make sense of anything right now. Let's all go to my place, since that's the closest and my parents are out of town."

"She's right," said Seaplane as he glanced at her, not without wonder in his eyes. He was impressed by how she's handling this when all of them are at a loss for words. She smiled at him when she caught his gaze and something in him was stirred. He felt warm for a very brief moment before he was abruptly pulled out of his reverie when Bravestone spoke. "You're right. Let's do that."

Bethany took the lead. They all walked a good fifteen minutes to find a big house in one of the exclusive streets. It's surrounded by thick white walls, 10 feet high, connecting to a huge gate in front. Bethany walked up to a wicket door before fiddling with her keys inside her purse. After unlocking it, she pushed the door inside and held it open for the rest to come in.

Martha stared in awe at the small mansion, surveying the entire place with her eyes. "Wow. You really are a rich kid," said Fridge as soon as he entered the gate. "Shut up" was Bethany's comeback as she turned towards her house. Everyone followed her as she led them to a living room that can easily fit a basketball team. The inner walls were also white with stylishly modern patterns of grey flooring.

"Okay. You guys stay here. I'll go get something for everyone to drink." Before Bethany could turn to the kitchen, Seaplane waved his hand and volunteered to help. "Drinks happen to be my one of my strengths, let me help you." Everyone agreed and Fridge added, "yeah, dude, you make the best margarita." If Bravestone and his team were surprised at how Fridge knew this, there was no hint of wonder in their faces. Seaplane ran up to Bethany and they both made their way to the kitchen.

Roundhouse let herself fall on one of the sofas before taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly. "I can get used to this place. At least it's not always trees and the jungle in your world." She looked to Spencer, smiling for the first time since their arrival. This got Martha curious. "What's your house like in Jumanji?" Roundhouse opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She realised... she didn't know if she ever had one. "I... I don't know." Confusion was clear on her features and she looked up to Bravestone. "Come to think of it, I don't know what my house is like either" came the voice of Finbar. "Hey, all I can seem to remember is my time in the jungle. I'm racking my brain right now and I can't remember anything else." Professor Shelly's eyebrows were furrowed together and when he couldn't evoke any memory outside Jumanji, he glanced at Bravestone and shook his head.

"That is weird. Although, knowing that you guys are game characters, it kinda makes sense because you were programmed only with what's according to the storyline." Spencer finally spoke up, inwardly patting himself for making a sensible deduction. Bravestone, however, was less glad about this revelation. "Are you saying we're some kind of robots?"


End file.
